Tension in Baker Street
by It'sSmallerOnTheOutside
Summary: The Doctor and River are married, Sherlock and Moriarty faced off for the first time and all is right in the world. Then, River happens upon the mysterious and extremely intriguing Jim Moriarty and Jack Harkness discovers a shy, intelligent woman named Molly Hooper. Jealousy levels are high so The Doctor and Sherlock must come together to bring order, before things get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

"So! What's next, where to now eh?" The Doctor swung about the TARDIS with a renewed spirit; quite literally. Amy leant against the barriers with her arms crossed, clearly unamused.

"Doctor," she took a step towards the bounding Time Lord. He screeched to a halt in front of her, seemingly confused and impatient about being denied access to his beloved TARDIS.

"What?" Amy reached out, straightening his flush, red bowtie before continuing.

"You just escaped death. You just cheated the devil by his own hand."

"I'm a Time Lord, it's what I do."

"No Doctor, not this time; because I saw it happen. I watched you die before my own eyes and by some deranged notion you; you insane, loveable, madman with a box managed to escape it. And you ask me 'what's next?'"

The Doctor reached out and put a hand on Amy's shoulder, trying and failing to ignore the bewilderment scrawled across her face. "Amy, I've surpassed Death's clutches so many times now I've learnt how to deal with it, it is the worst and best skill someone could ever acquire. For a Time Lord it gives you the ability to be ignorant to all that is around you, to remain sane; for a human, it means you have witnessed death far too much, far too often. And so, the best advice I can give is; move on. As strange as it sounds coming from a time traveller, the past is in the past. It happened and there is nothing we can do about it. And I know what I always say, so don't try and throw it back in my face. Time _can_ be rewritten, but there's a catch, a loop hole in the books. Not everything can be rewritten, retried, reconsidered because it all happened and there will always be someone who will remember, and more often than not that person is me. So I have to move on. Why dwell in the past when there is so much to look forward to in the future?"

Lost in her thoughts and uncharacteristically overwhelmed by emotion Amy stepped forward and threw her arms around The Doctor. She buried her face in his shoulder as a tear slid down her cheek. "J – just never do that to me again," she stammered.

Locking away his surprise The Doctor wrapped his arms around Amy, squeezing her close. "Okay," he replied, determined to keep his voice from wavering.

"Promise me."

The Doctor rarely made promises. Everyone knew that, including Amy, that is why the request was so strange. For The Doctor knew there would come a day when he would have to decide between breaking that promise or something far worse, and he was terrified what the consequences would be; not for himself but to those around him.

"I promise."

The moment passed and The Doctor broke away, flipping switches, jamming buttons and yanking leavers he went about flying the TARDIS. Amy took a step back and watched him go. She knew he didn't like to dwell on emotions so she threw on a brave face and joined him at the control panel.

"So where _are_ we going, Doctor?"

"To meet probably the cleverest human I am yet to meet."

"And who might that be?"

"Why, Mr Sherlock Holmes of course!"

The look on Amy's face was priceless as The Doctor landed the TARDIS in his unique way and danced to the door. "Well come on then!" And with that The Doctor traded the world of the TARDIS for 221B Baker Street, twentieth century, London.

But Amy was still caught up in the moment she'd had with The Doctor. It was rare that he opened up, even a little, for he was so determined to keep to himself. She didn't even know his name for God's sake! But when The Doctor revealed a part of himself to you, you had to make the most of it. And Amy knew The Doctor was a man (or a Time Lord at least) who would stick to his word, but something still wriggled behind her reassurances, something she couldn't help to remember, something River had once told her:

'Rule 1: The Doctor lies.'

**This is my first attempt at a Crossover so let me know what you think. And if I get any Doctor Who or Sherlock facts wrong don't hesitate to correct me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The first rule you must follow when associating with Sherlock Holmes is: never deter him from his work. He has even sated quite clearly that he considers himself 'married to his work', so when the oddly dressed woman appeared at the door to 221B Baker Street John's suspicions were low. His greatest mistake yet.

The shrill ring of the doorbell shook John out of his daze and he looked to the door expectantly. Remembering Mrs Hudson was out he plodded downstairs leaving an unfazed Sherlock curled on the couch. They were in the middle of a slightly peculiar case, not that anything Mr Holmes dealt with could be considered non-peculiar, but it seemed Sherlock had hit a road block in his investigation. Such was not uncommon but John knew his friend (or associate at least) well enough that minor distractions, such as a visitor, would not faze him in the slightest.

The woman standing on the porch was oddly dressed and had a confident air about her that John took an immediate disliking to. He noted her amazing figure a little too obviously and her frizzy golden hair blew about in an untameable fashion. Her eyes popped open wide and she cut in excitedly before he could utter a hello.

"Oh! You must be Doctor John Watson! A pleasure, a real pleasure." She grasped his hand with both of hers and gave it a vivid shake before strutting into the entrance hall.

"And to you," John muttered, spinning around to face her feeling slightly taken aback, "and, and who might you be?"

The woman reached the top of the stairs and twirled gracefully back to face him. "Professor River Song and I'm here to meet Mr Sherlock Holmes."

Amy joined The Doctor outside the TARDIS and with her earlier doubt locked away for another day she attempted to turn her focus to the 'task' at hand. The fact that they were stood across the street to 221B Baker Street made this a whole lot easier. Amy had never taken a true fascination to the likes of Sherlock Holmes but like many, she knew the stories and basic outline of this frankly outstanding character. Emphasis on the word 'character'.

"But he's fictional. Doctor, come on, there is no way in hell that there is such a person named Sherlock Holmes." She swaggered over to the dumbfounded Time Lord, clamping a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, are you even listening to me! He's a character! He doesn't exist! He's made-"

"-up, I know." The Doctor peeled his eyes away from the outlandish blue door in front of him, his eyes twinkling with an excited notion that Amy had never seen before, "and he's right through that door!"

"I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to wait a moment, he's very-"

"Do I look like a 'miss' do I? Hmm," the professor cut-in swiftly, saving poor John from his stammering. She pondered this for a moment as she stood outside the two's apartment. "I'll have to do something about that…" she trailed off. Smoothing her tatty leggings and fluffing her hair uselessly she turned to face John as he reached the top of the stairs, who was rather flustered by the whole situation. "How do I look," she insisted.

"Uh…" John, not having much experience in successful relationships, leafed through his thoughts for the right word. As much of a distraction this woman had been thus far, John liked the look of her. "Remarkable," he breathed, "but really, I must insist-"

"Remarkable, hmm, I was hoping for impressionable, but remarkable will have to do I suppose." But before Professor Song could enter the flat with the confidence she so naturally encompassed, a strange sound filled the room as a breeze flew under the front door. The noise was like nothing John had ever heard before. A sort of, mechanical whirring, but something, and he would never know what, told him it was so much more. Rushing back down the stairs the noise grew louder and louder as a blue light crept into the dim hall.

"That'll be my ride," River called over her shoulder with a wink.

And with that, the remarkable and impressionable Professor River Song swooped in to meet the dashingly intellectual Sherlock Holmes, as John Watson stumbled out the front door of 221B to find a gangly man in a tweed jacket with a red bowtie.

**A massive thanks to anyone who has read my crossover, I hope you like it so far. Please leave comments on what you liked and disliked as I would love some feedback, thankyou!**

**[And anyone who is a Divergent fan, I have written a FanFic called "Faction Before Blood" and I would love it if you could check it out]**


	3. Chapter 3

River swung into the humble flat with an excitable bounce in her step. Sherlock, still absorbed in his work barely seemed to flinch at the sudden intrusion. As the woman gilded through the room he studied her out of the corner of his eye, observing and deducting whilst shifting his case facts off to the side. This is not only how Sherlock envisioned his mind but was how it physically worked. Ignorant to the constant denial of neuropsychologists he was able to mentally shift and organise his thoughts, discarding knowledge he deemed useless.

This was the method Sherlock used while studying the seemingly obnoxious woman, but something was off, there was something odd about this woman that Sherlock couldn't quite distinguish. There was nothing wrong with Sherlock of course, he had covered all the basic observations and gathered the necessary information but something still seemed strange about this woman, as much as Sherlock despised the thought she seemed to have an odd 'vibe'.

The woman was at least 5.5 feet tall, she was clearly British judging from her demeanour and earlier spoken accent but her tan suggested recent travel. Her general behaviour told Sherlock she was married but the absence of a ring said she was either unhappily married, was looking for an affair or simply didn't want others to know of her current marital standing. Her blunt confidence ruled out the first option as it was clear she would only converse with those she deemed worthy. Her upkeep and fashion displayed a sense of wealth but she seemed to have no money on her whatsoever, strange considering the fact she was visiting Sherlock Holmes, but then again this clearly wasn't a business visit. This was the first quirk Sherlock grasped. As he continued to study her he noticed a rectangular shaped bulge in her coat pocket, a small red light blipped in the corner, too large for a phone and too prominent for a purse. The second quirk.

This deduction took place in a split second and as River waltzed towards the sceptical detective, she watched his eyes flash with knowledge and smirked. "Professor River Song," River presented her hand to the detective. Sherlock glanced up at the professor; still irritated at being interrupted he regarded her hand dubiously. She flounced into John's armchair and Sherlock sat up with a sigh, leaning forward onto his knees he placed his hands together in what John regarded as his 'thinking pose'.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Professor Song,"

River smirked again, recognising the detective's pose. "Ah, Sherlock Holmes, I've waited for the day I'd hear those words." Sherlock regarded her, clearly unimpressed and trying to mask his confusion. "I'm here for an adventure." Little did Sherlock know of the danger those words would bring.

The man leapt towards John grasping his hand in the same fashion as the professor had; 'this really was an eccentric day', John thought to himself.

"You must be John! Ah! Amy look! It's John Watson!" As the man brushed past John leaping into the hallway with a childish laugh, a surprisingly tall, red headed and vibrant woman stepped into view. 'Yep', John thought, taking in a quick breath, 'definitely eccentric'.

"Excuse us," she said, voice spiced with a Scottish twang, "he's never polite when he's excited."

"Excited," John muttered, "what the hell-"

"Amy Pond," the woman said shaking his hand once more, "and that's The Doctor."

"Doctor-"

"Hey!" The man, presumably this 'doctor', strutted back onto the street, hands on hips, "I do the introductions. This is Amy Pond and I'm The Doctor. Just The Doctor, don't know why but I always have been always will be The Doctor. Now moving on." The Doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly whilst moving back into the hall. The pair's vibrant attitude had left the generally calm Doctor Watson in quite a daze.

"Don't even ask," Amy remarked as she followed after The Doctor. John trotted after the pair into his flat, after recovering from his haze to find Sherlock and the 'Professor Song' in a heated argument, complete with much sass and witty remarks, to which they both seemed to be enjoying far too much.


	4. Chapter 4

"An adventure, Professor Song?" Sherlock was left feeling quite unsettled by the sudden intrusion and the woman's confidence added to his irritability. His patience was growing weary. "Professor, I don't think you fully understand the terms of my profession," Sherlock paced the room, knowing this would show superiority and hopefully nobility, "I am a Consulting Detective and I only provide my services to those who require it, not silly woman who come barging into my flat demanding an _adventure_." He spat the last word in disgust. 'There, that should put her in her place,' Sherlock thought smirking at the professor. He would never have said it out loud but something about this woman intrigued Sherlock and he wanted to test her patience and stubbornness before involving him and John in this 'adventure'. But to be fair, Sherlock was looking for an adventure himself. His current case was growing tired and after exhausting all other possibilities what remained was nowhere near as exciting as he'd anticipated, however it must be the truth.

"Oh, I am fully aware of _your_ services Mr Holmes, precisely the reason I came here in search of my adventure." River shrugged her shoulders eyeing off the detective. "You see, Mr Holmes, I am not what you would consider to be your typical citizen."

Sherlock eyed her sceptically. "In what sense?"

"It's a bit of a delicate matter, a bit beyond your line of thinking I'm afraid."

The comment struck a little too close to home for Sherlock and his temper began to rise. "Well be brief and I'll try my best, professor." Sherlock remarked in a patronising tone.

"No can do I'm afraid," River could see the detectives impatience increasing and she liked the idea of out-doing the renowned Mr Sherlock Holmes.

Something inside Sherlock snapped and his temper reached boiling point. "Damn't woman, just tell me!" his voice boomed through the flat.

River, feeling slightly taken aback, took a moment to compose herself before continuing. "To put it bluntly, Mr Holmes," her usual sarcastic smile crept back onto her face, "I am here to try and prevent a devastating result that may happen within the next 2 years and will be caused by your current decisions. Frankly, I'm here to monitor your course of actions."

"I'm sorry?" Sherlock was positively stumped and began to wonder the authenticity of the inquiry.

"I'm here to stop you from making the worst mistake of your life; and before you protest," the professor caught the detective before he could rebut, "I'm a very stubborn woman and will not be leaving anytime soon so your cooperation would be much appreciated."

Sherlock, for one of the rare moments in his life was speechless. He knew well enough not to continuously open his mouth like a mindless fish but the silence this created forced Sherlock away from the professor. In an attempt to mask his blatant confusion he turned to the window above John's chaotic desk hoping to trick the professor into thinking he was pondering the situation; to which they both knew was to no avail.

As Sherlock's confusion subsided his former anger returned along with his usual smart-mouth.

"How dare you," River could barely decipher the words at first, but as the detective repeated himself his voice grew till surely the whole street could hear him rant. "How dare you! You cannot and I will not allow some clearly arrogant woman come barging into _my_ flat and tell me what I can and cannot do!"

River forced back her worry of infuriating the detective further and instead resorted to her instinct. "Don't worry yourself Mr Holmes, trust me, this isn't the first time," she offered him a sugar sweet smile, "don't take it personally."

"I'll take it how I damn well please!" Sherlock knew he shouldn't let this woman get to him, for it would surely tarnish his reputation but something had struck home and he was unable to contain himself. "I am not going to sit back and receive uneducated opinions and remarks from a woman that has known me for less than five damn minutes!"

At this point River saw The Doctor and Amy enter the flat, followed quickly by the baffled Doctor Watson whom she'd met early, but she decided to ignore them and focus her attention on the matter at hand. "I'm sure it's hard for you to comprehend Mr Holmes but I'm afraid it's a matter out of your hands and one you won't have much say in."

The detective puckered his face in a look of disgust, "Oh, well then! If that's the case then why bother informing me at all _professor_? If that's who you really are… It's only me, my life and my choices we're talking about!"

River was struggling to keep her composure, "I don't care how you do it but please calm yourself Mr Holmes and stop making such a fuss; quickly would be best. Trust me, it's for-"

"Trust you! Now that is demanding! You want me to trust a woman who claims to be some all knowledgeable professor and wants to _monitor_ me? That is absurd! And I will not allow you to come barging in here and order me around."

River's temper boiled as he questioned her authority, "What are you implying?"

"Out! Get out of my damn flat and if I ever see your face again it will be too soon!" The detective spat the words in her face and flounced back onto the couch clearly attempting to end the ridiculous argument. River opened her mouth to retort, feeling the need to have the last say when a firm hand clamped down on her shoulder. She span on her heel, hair whipping the person in the face to find The Doctor staring at her questioningly. He raised an eyebrow and the disapproving look in his eyes brought River crashing back down to earth. It was not rare for The Doctor to disapprove of her actions but this time she felt a pang of guilt at her foolish dispute.

The Doctor ushered River outside leaving Amy to stutter an apology before the three gathered in the TARDIS outside 221B wondering what had actually drawn them there at all.

**Apologies for the delay, ran into some major writers block and clarifications in the story :/**


End file.
